


Najsmutniejszy dzień w roku

by vic_arious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stiles-pocieszyciel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urodziny zawsze są dla Dereka bolesnym dniem. W tym roku jednak Stiles postara się, by nie były takie złe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Saddest Day Of The Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183031) by [vic_arious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious)



> Podziękowania dla Femonoe (rozdział 1) i Martynyx (2-) za betę.

Dzień zapowiadał się wyjątkowo przyjemnie. Blade promienie słońca wpadały przez ogromne okno loftu, rozlewając się po kanciastych meblach i szorstkim dywanie. Zegar wskazywał kilka minut po szóstej. Derek jęknął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Gdyby był w stanie, przespałby cały dzień, jednak leżał w łóżku już od dwóch godzin, na zmianę obserwując sufit i ściany. Poza tym z doświadczenia wiedział, że ponownie nie zaśnie, więc westchnął ciężko i zmusił się, by usiąść.

 

Co roku obiecywał sobie, że spędzi Ten Dzień tak, jakby był zwyczajnym dniem. Jednak kiedy nadchodził, nie mógł się na niczym skupić wystarczająco mocno, by rozproszyć nieproszone myśli. Widma przeszłości napływały ze wszystkich stron, zupełnie jakby je sam przyciągał. W efekcie zazwyczaj trzy razy zabierał się za czytanie jakiejś książki (nigdy nie udało mu się przebrnąć przez więcej niż kilka stron). Wtedy przychodziła pora na Internet — zaczynał od przeglądania artykułów na różnorakie tematy, kończył na głupawych filmikach na Youtubie. W międzyczasie brał prysznic i robił sobie coś do jedzenia; ważne, by było szybkie i nie wymagało od niego skupienia, więc najczęściej po prostu odgrzewał resztki. Tak upływała mu większa część Tego Dnia, na mechanicznym jedzeniu i marnowaniu czasu na zajęciach, które nie wywoływały u niego nawet krztyny emocji. Wcześniej miał jeszcze Laurę, która robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, by wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy. I choć był to uśmiech smutny i po części wymuszony, zawsze się jednak pojawiał. W tym roku miał nie doświadczyć nawet tego.

 

Jego telefon leżał zapomniany na szafce przy łóżku. Wyłączał go przed pójściem spać dzień wcześniej. Nie spodziewał się co prawda, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał się z nim skontaktować w tej szczególnej sprawie, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał temu zapobiec.

 

W Ten Dzień czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż podczas nowiu, jakby trwał w sennym odrętwieniu, nie mogąc się obudzić. Nienawidził go, bo właśnie wtedy samotność była zbyt przytłaczająca, by udało mu się ją ukryć.

 

Nienawidził swoich urodzin, bo był to dla niego najsmutniejszy i najsamotniejszy dzień w roku. A teraz, gdy nie miał nawet Laury, nie pragnął niczego więcej niż tego, by obudzić się kolejnego poranka.

 

***

 

Zbliżała się dwudziesta trzecia. Siedział na kanapie w salonie, oglądając powtórki _CSI_. W takich momentach żałował, że wilkołaki są odporne na alkohol, bo gdyby nie to, to na pewno popijałby teraz whiskey, rum czy inny wysokoprocentowy trunek, jak na samotnego, żałosnego człowieka przystało. Zamiast tego trzymał w dłoniach puszkę coli, z której upił dwa łyki; wyciągnął ją z lodówki bardziej po to, by zająć czymś ręce.

 

Czas płynął nieubłaganie wolno. Horacio Cain ze swoją zwyczajową miną dokonywał oględzin znalezionego w lesie ciała młodej kobiety i Derek poczuł niemiły skurcz w żołądku. Niemal natychmiast wyłączył telewizor i pokój pogrążył się w ciemnościach. Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak spędził, obracając w dłoniach puszkę coli i wpatrując się w czarny ekran.

 

Było cicho, tak boleśnie cicho i ta cisza przerażała go bardziej niż cokolwiek, czego doświadczył w życiu. Nie chciał wspominać, ale obrazy napłynęły do niego wbrew woli, tak wyraźne, jakby zdarzyły się wczoraj. Jego urodziny, tak samo jak i każdego członka rodziny, zawsze były głośne, wypełnione dziecięcym śmiechem i zapachem tortu z malinami, który co roku piekła mama. Laura spróbowała upiec mu ten tort tylko raz, w rok po pożarze, ale przypaliła ciasto, zepsuła krem i w efekcie zjedli suchy biszkopt posmarowany dżemem malinowym. Teraz oddałby wszystko, by mieć choćby to.

 

Chciał wrzeszczeć, przeciąć tę ciszę rykiem, roztrzaskać coś, rozbić o ściany. Zamiast tego siedział na kanapie jak sparaliżowany, słuchając cichego, spokojnego tykania zegara.

 

Z odrętwienia wyrwał go gwałtowny tupot stóp, wbiegających po schodach, ciężki oddech i szeptane pod nosem przekleństwa. Był w takim szoku, że nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki nie usłyszał walenia do drzwi. Podniósł się mechanicznie i przemierzył pokój w kilku krokach. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył za nimi zziajanego, spoconego Stilesa, który uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając na niego. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, przepchnął się do środka, a Derek pozwolił mu na to chyba tylko dlatego, że wciąż nie doszedł do siebie.

 

— Koleś, czemu siedzisz po ciemku? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem Stiles, omiatając wzrokiem pokój, po czym podszedł do włącznika i zapalił światło. — No, od razu lepiej! — rzucił, ponownie się szczerząc, ale jego uśmiech zamarł, gdy z powrotem zwrócił się w stronę Dereka. — Chyba, że lubisz siedzieć po ciemku, to mogę zgasić. — Wyglądał jakby naprawdę się wahał i już nawet podnosił dłoń, żeby ponownie sięgnąć do włącznika, ale Derek pokręcił głową.

 

— Widzę w nocy tak dobrze jak w dzień — odparł tylko, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca przy wciąż otwartych drzwiach.

 

— No tak, wilkołacze oczy i te sprawy — mamrotał Stiles, kiwając w zrozumieniu głową. — Pewnie jak zaczynają świecić to działają lepiej niż super-latarka. Scott mówił, że raz...

 

— Czego chcesz?

 

Stiles podniósł na niego wzrok i wyglądał, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.

 

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał inaczej Derek, unosząc brwi.

 

— Ach, no tak! Zapomniałem! — Stiles spojrzał na zegarek i nerwowo zagryzł wargi. — Cholera, mamy tylko siedemnaście minut. Odwróć się, no już!

 

Derek pozostał niewzruszony.

 

— O co ci chodzi?

 

— Dobra, zostań tam, gdzie jesteś! — rzucił dramatycznie Stiles, podnosząc dłonie, jakby chciał uspokoić dzikie zwierzę. — Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś i nie ruszaj się nawet o krok!

 

— Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?

 

— Wspaniale. Cudownie. Kocham życie. Tak jak zwykle. — Stiles pokiwał głową, przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy. Dopiero teraz Derek dostrzegł torbę, którą miał na ramieniu. Stiles zauważył jego spojrzenie i szybko docisnął ją do boku. — A—a—a! Spróbuj to obwąchać, a rzucę ci garść sproszkowanej jarzębiny prosto w nochal!

 

Derek obrzucił go zszokowanym spojrzeniem, ale Stiles już gnał do kuchni, wykrzykując tylko, żeby został, tam gdzie jest. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny zachowywał się przy nim w ten sposób, uznałby, że ma do czynienia z wariatem. A Stiles... Cóż, Stiles był po prostu sobą. Derek zamknął drzwi i postanowił być dość miły, dając mu pół minuty na zrobienie tego, co miał zamiar zrobić w jego kuchni. Jednak kiedy wyczuł ogień, znalazł się tam niemal natychmiastowo.

 

— O mój boże! — wrzasnął Stiles, łapiąc się za serce i odwracając plecami do stołu, zakrywając sobą to, co na owym stole się znajdowało. — Musimy ci kupić dzwoneczek i zawiesić na szyi, albo takie skrzypiące buty na tych śmiesznych podeszwach, które świecą się, gdy stawiasz kroki. Był o nich artykuł na... — Derek nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, łapiąc go za ramiona i gwałtownie przesuwając na bok. Stiles wydał z siebie zduszony pisk, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Wzrok Dereka padł na małą, niewymiarową babeczkę, z której wystawała pęknięta w połowie, zapalona świeczka.

 

— Em, wszystkiego najlepszego, stary. — Dobiegł go z prawej głos Stilesa.

 

Derek wpatrywał się w babeczkę w niemym szoku. Stiles wiedział, że ma urodziny i przyniósł mu cholerne ciastko, nawet wbił w nie świeczkę. Nie tego spodziewał się po dzisiejszym dniu.

 

— Wybacz, że przyszedłem tak późno, ale na śmierć zapomniałem — paplał Stiles. — Skombinowałbym ci coś lepszego, ale przypomniałem sobie dopiero pół godziny temu i udało mi się tylko ocalić jedną babeczkę przed tym potworem, jakim jest mój ojciec. Koleś, gdybyś go widział! Pożerał te biedne babeczki jak smok dziewice! Ktoś obcy pomyślałby, że go głodzę, a on by jeszcze przytaknął, zamiast mi podziękować, że dbam o jego chore serce...

 

— Stiles.

 

— Jest taki niewdzięczny. Gdzie on by znalazł drugiego takiego syna, jak ja? I jeszcze bezczelnie przemyca hamburgery na posterunek, bo myśli, że o tym nie wiem...

 

— Stiles.

 

— Co się stało? — przerwał Stiles, chociaż po chwili znowu zaczął paplać. — Chodzi o to, że jest orzechowa, tak? Nie lubisz orzechów? O mój boże, masz alergię na orzechy?! To wilkołaki w ogóle mogą mieć alergię? Myślałem, że skoro Scottowi przeszła astma...

 

— STILES!

 

Derek oderwał wzrok od przeklętej babeczki i skupił się na Stilesie, który wreszcie zamilkł. Oddychał ciężko, miał sucho w gardle, ale wiedział, że jeśli czegoś nie powie, Stiles zaraz znowu się rozkręci i będzie nim musiał potrząsnąć, jeśli zechce go ponownie uciszyć.

 

— Skąd, u diabła, wiedziałeś kiedy mam urodziny? — rzucił pierwszym pytaniem, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

 

— Koleś, serio? — spytał Stiles tonem rodzica rozczarowanego swoim dzieckiem. — Jestem synem szeryfa, a twoja kartoteka jest całkiem spora. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że cię nie sprawdzę, co? Wszystko, co tam jest zapisane, jest zapisane i tutaj — dodał pukając palcem w skroń i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

 

— Ale babeczka...

 

— Już ci mówiłem, że nie miałem czasu skombinować ci nic lepszego. Ale jutro mogę ci upiec piernik. Lubisz piernik? Każdy lubi piernik.

 

— Przyniosłeś mi babeczkę.

 

— Tak, babeczkę — powiedział powoli Stiles, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. — Derek — wskazał na niego — Stiles — wskazał na siebie — babeczka — wskazał na babeczkę. — Masz jakiś problem z babeczkami? Patrzysz się na nią, jakby groziła, że zamorduje twoją rodzinę. — Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zatkał usta dłonią, a jego oczy przybrały rozmiar spodków. — Jezu, Derek, ja nie chciałem... no wiesz, to tylko takie powiedzenie. Cholera, zawsze wszystko muszę zepsuć!

 

Przyglądał się Derekowi, nerwowo przygryzając wargę. Wyglądał, jakby swędziała go skóra i tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed jej zrzuceniem. W tym czasie złamana świeczka przekrzywiła się na babeczce, spadła na blat stołu i zgasła.

 

— Cholera — mruknął pod nosem Stiles, podnosząc szybko połówkę bardziej nadającą się do użytku. Następnie wetknął ją ponownie w babeczkę i zapalił wyciągniętą z kieszeni spodni zapalniczką. Derek zauważył, że była na niej podobizna Kobiety Kota, obdarzonej bardzo dużym biustem. — No dalej, staruszku, pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczkę — zachęcił go, wskazując dłonią na babeczkę.

 

Derek czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Rok temu, gdy Laura zmusiła go do zdmuchnięcia świeczek, był na nią tak bardzo zły, że zażyczył sobie, by nigdy więcej nie kazała mu tego robić. Derek prawie się popłakał, uświadamiając sobie, że jego życzenie się spełniło. Laura już nigdy więcej do niczego go nie zmusi. Przełknął gulę w gardle i tym razem zdmuchnął świeczkę z czystym umysłem, bojąc się dramatycznych skutków, jakie mogło mieć jego kolejne życzenie.

 

Stiles klasnął w dłonie, podskakując, następnie włożył palce do ust i gwizdnął mu niemal prosto do ucha, ciesząc się, jakby Derek dokonał czegoś niesamowitego, a nie zdmuchnął zwykłą świeczkę z brzydkiej babeczki. Derek wbrew sobie lekko się uśmiechnął pod nosem, widząc jego reakcję.

 

— Czego sobie zażyczyłeś? Nie, nie mów mi, bo się nie spełni! Albo powiedz, no wiesz, tak bez szczegółów. Albo nie, lepiej nie kusić losu. — Stiles wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, łapiąc Dereka za ramię i potrząsając nim w euforii.

 

Derek tylko pokręcił głową. Stiles w tym czasie zdążył podbiec do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej nóż. Przekroił babeczkę na pół i podał część Derekowi, sam zajmując się drugą. Derek uśmiechnął się i wgryzł w swoją połówkę. Babeczka, choć brzydka, była wyjątkowo smaczna, z lekkim ciastem i puszystym, ale wyraziście orzechowym kremem. Stiles uniósł brwi i pokiwał głową z uznaniem, odczytując reakcję Dereka. Sam wepchnął do ust całą swoją połówkę i teraz żuł ją namiętnie, z policzkami wypchanymi jak chomik.

 

— Zaśpiewać ci _Sto lat_? — zapytał, jak już przełknął.

 

— Obejdzie się — odparł Derek, oblizując krem z palców.

 

— To dobrze, bo za cholerę nie umiem śpiewać. Choćbyś mi zapłacił. Zepsuję nawet piosenkę, która opiera się na dwóch dźwiękach. Zawsze podczas takich okazji otwieram usta i udaję, że śpiewam, ale jakoś nie widzę tu tłumu ludzi, którzy mogliby zaśpiewać za mnie. Wiesz, w sumie mógłbym mieć to w dupie i śpiewać, bo chcę, ale zawsze wszyscy się tak dziwnie na mnie patrzą, kiedy próbuję z siebie wydać jakiś melodyjny dźwięk...

 

— Stiles — przerwał mu Derek — jest w porządku. Nie musisz śpiewać.

 

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko i wytarł usta dłonią, pozbywając się okruszków.

 

— Nie wiedziałem czy cię zastanę — powiedział po chwili Stiles. — Fajnie by było, gdybyś miał włączoną komórkę, ale postanowiłem zaryzykować.

 

— A gdzie indziej miałbym być? — odparł Derek, marszcząc w zdziwieniu brwi.

 

— Bo ja wiem? — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. — Masz urodziny. Myślałem, że skoro nas nie zaprosiłeś, będziesz świętował gdzie indziej, z innymi ludźmi.

 

— A czemu miałbym was zaprosić? — zapytał Derek, dalej zdziwiony.

 

— No teraz to już jesteś dupkiem — odparł Stiles, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Ale w sumie czego innego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać. Pewnie spędziłeś tu cały dzień, wpatrując się w podłogę i rozmyślając. — Po minie, jaką przybrał Derek, Stiles musiał się zorientować, że powiedział coś, co go dotknęło. — Nie, żeby było w tym coś złego, ale stary, urodziny są od tego, żeby się zabawić, wiesz? Wyluzować. Jeśli chcesz, moglibyśmy pójść... — Jego wypowiedź przerwał dzwonek _Stayin' Alive_ , więc Stiles szybko sięgnął po telefon do kieszeni. — Mam fazę na _Sherlocka_  — rzucił z uśmiechem, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśnić, po czym przeklął szpetnie, zanim odebrał telefon. — Cześć, tato! — powiedział z przesadnym entuzjazmem.

 

Przez następne pięć minut Derek wysłuchiwał wysoce wysublimowanych gróźb Szeryfa, co zrobi ze Stilesem, jeśli w ciągu dziesięciu minut nie znajdzie się w domu, a także co i tak z nim zrobi, kiedy tylko wróci. Stiles skręcał się na każde słowo, próbował przepraszać i kłamał naprawdę imponująco, ale w efekcie wylądował na przegranej pozycji.

 

— Jestem tak bardzo w dupie — powiedział, gdy już skończył rozmowę, wpatrując się smutno w telefon, jakby urządzenie zrobiło mu fizyczną krzywdę.

 

— Chyba powinieneś się pospieszyć, jeśli nie chcesz, by twój tata powyrywał ci...

 

— Tak, wiem, wiem! — powiedział Stiles, chowając telefon i podbiegając do drzwi.

 

— Stiles? — zawołał za nim jeszcze Derek.

 

— No?

 

— Dzięki.

 

Uśmiech, jaki rozlał się na ustach Stilesa, prawie oślepiał.

 

— Nadrobimy to jutro — rzucił Stiles, mrugając do niego zalotnie, zanim wybiegł z mieszkania.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gdyby nie obracał w palcach wysłużonej, złamanej na dwie części świeczki, miałby wątpliwości, czy wczorajsze wydarzenia naprawdę miały miejsce. Czy Stiles naprawdę wbiegł do niego na chwilę przed północą, żeby celebrować jego urodziny. Derek powiedziałby, że to jakiś dziwny sen, gdyby przespał normalnie choć jedną noc od śmierci Laury.  
  
Ale prawda była taka, że Derek nie miewał snów (nawet jeśli jakieś się pojawiały, ich ślad znikał w chwili, w której otwierał oczy), a na jego dłoni leżała świeczka, którą ścisnął tak mocno, jak ściskało go teraz w sercu. To, co zrobił Stiles, było miłe. Było nawet więcej niż miłe. Dzięki niemu przez chwilę zapomniał, że nie ma już nikogo, a jego jedynym kompanem jest cisza.  
  
Dotarło do niego, że się uśmiecha, i momentalnie ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia. Nie miał prawa się cieszyć. Nie po tym, co się stało.  
  
Mimo wszystko nie wyrzucił świeczki, zamiast tego upchnął ją za opakowaniem ryżu. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu to zrobił. Zrzucił winę na dziwny sentymentalizm.  
  
Z mocną herbatą w dłoni sięgnął po laptopa i włączył swoje kursy online, jak na prawdziwego samotnika przystało.  
  
***  
  
Około piętnastej jego spokój znów zaburzył tupot stóp. Jednak tym razem nie były to tylko głośne, pełne nerwowości kroki Stilesa. Derek dokładnie słyszał osiem par stóp, pospiesznie wspinających się po schodach.  
  
— Naprawdę musimy to robić? — Dobiegł go pretensjonalny ton Jacksona. — Widocznie Derek miał powód, dla którego nas nie zaprosił. Pomyślmy, pewnie nas tu nie chciał?  
  
Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc tę pełną ironii aluzję. Nie był jednak tak wielkim optymistą, by choć na chwilę uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek posłucha Jacksona i dadzą mu święty spokój. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i poszedł otworzyć drzwi, mając nadzieję, że cokolwiek ma nastąpić, skończy się równie szybko, co zacznie.  
  
Do loftu wdarło się ośmioro, mniej lub bardziej, zadowolonych z siebie nastolatków i Derek zastanowił się poważnie, w jakim kierunku zmierza jego życie.  
  
— Jeśli któreś z was zaśpiewa _Sto lat_  — zaczął bardzo niskim i niebezpiecznym głosem — zabiję.  
  
— Wczoraj był milszy — szepnął Stiles do stojącego obok niego Scotta, na tyle głośno, by nie tylko wilkołaki były w stanie go usłyszeć. — Gdybyś odebrał któryś z moich trzynastu telefonów trafiłbyś na miłego Dereka. Teraz cierp.  
  
Scott rzucił mu zbolałe spojrzenie, a Allison zaśmiała się uroczo. Derek miał pewność, że to właśnie ona była powodem, dla którego Stiles zjawił się wczorajszej nocy w lofcie bez swojego przyjaciela. Następnie jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po kilku pakunkach, trzymanych przez przybyłą gromadkę, i jęknął w duchu.  
  
— Miejmy to już za sobą — warknął, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu z tym walczyć.  
  
Erica i Boyd podeszli do niego jako pierwsi, trzymając się za ręce. (Stiles zarzucił im, że brakuje tylko tego, by zaczęli się obsikiwać w miejscach publicznych po to, żeby zaznaczyć swoje terytorium. Erica odpłaciła mu się za te słowa rozległą szramą na ramieniu.). Obok nich dość nieśmiało przystanął Isaac.  
  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Derek — powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko, i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku nieduży, owalny pakunek. Derek przyjął prezent i odpakował go powoli. Pod krwistoczerwonym, przewiązanym czarną wstążką papierem (Derek nie miał wątpliwości, kto odpowiadał za pakowanie) krył się grafitowy futerał na okulary, a w nim Ray Bany identycznego modelu, jak te, które stracił, podczas walki ze strzygą miesiąc temu, gdy zapomniał wyjąć je z kieszeni kurtki.  
  
— To bardzo drogi prezent — powiedział po chwili, odrywając wzrok od okularów i przenosząc go kolejno na każdą ze swoich bet.  
  
— To żadna cena w porównaniu z tym, co dla nas zrobiłeś — odparł, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Boyd, a Erica i Isaac ochoczo mu przytaknęli, wyczekując reakcji Dereka, którego ponownie coś ścisnęło w sercu. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, przypominając sobie, jak zareagowała Laura, kiedy kupił pierwszą parę Ray Banów i paradował w nich po domu, tylko po to, by ją zdenerwować.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział szczerze, wywołując szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach swoich bet, po czym owinęły go trzy pary silnych ramion i trzymały przez chwilę w uścisku.  
  
— Aww, zobacz jak się cieszy! — Dobiegł go przesycony czułością głos Stilesa. — Mówiłem wam, że to dobry pomysł!  
  
Derek postanowił go zignorować, w zamian za to pocierając kark każdej ze swoich bet, zanim wypuścił je z objęć.  
  
— Jackson — powiedziała Lydia tonem karcącej matki, patrząc się wyczekująco na chłopaka. Gdy nie otrzymała żadnej reakcji dodała: — Jackson, nie denerwuj mnie. — Jej ton był tym razem o wiele bardziej ostry i niebezpieczny; zacisnęła mocno palce na przedramieniu chłopaka. Jackson przewrócił oczami i warknął, ale pozwolił pociągnąć się Lydii w kierunku Dereka.  
  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego — wyrzucił, wyciągając przed siebie okrągłe pudełko. Wyglądał jak człowiek na skraju utraty godności.  
  
Derek przyjął pakunek, który okazał się podejrzanie lekki jak na swój rozmiar. Samo opakowanie miało delikatny, kremowy odcień i przewiązane było ciemnoczerwoną wstążką zrobioną zapewne z droższego materiału niż buty Dereka. Wyczuwał nawet delikatną różaną woń. Miał pieniądze, ale uważał, że wydawanie ich na takie rzeczy jest zwykłym marnotrawstwem. Jednym, szybkim ruchem rozwiązał wstążkę i uchylił przykrycie. W środku znajdował się finezyjnie ułożony, ciemnozielony szalik. Derek nie musiał być ekspertem, by wiedzieć, że ten materiał w połączeniu z takim szwem musiał kosztować małą fortunę. Jak na komendę Lydia zaczęła mu tłumaczyć z jakiej kolekcji pochodzi, dodając, że rzeczy z Paryża mają unikalną jakość. Derek pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się sztucznie, po czym podziękował, wiedząc, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy no to, by kiedykolwiek założył ten szalik.  
  
Lydia objęła go i cmoknęła w policzek, natomiast Jackson ograniczył się do podania mu ręki. Choć po całej sprawie związanej z kanimą Jackson stał się normalnym wilkołakiem i prawowitym członkiem stada, jego stosunek do Dereka był znacznie chłodniejszy niż reszty bet. Wciąż pracowali nad zaufaniem.  
  
Następny w kolejce okazał się Scott, który podszedł do niego wraz z chichoczącą Allison. Chłopak bezceremonialnie wyciągnął zza pazuchy wino i mu je podał, mamrocząc pod nosem „ _Wszystkiego najlepszego_ ”. Derek przyjął butelkę i zapatrzył się na nią dłuższą chwilę, po czym spojrzał na Scotta, jakby był opóźniony w rozwoju.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że alkohol na nas nie działa, prawda? — zapytał, obracając butelkę w dłoni. Końcówki uszu Scotta zaczerwieniły się i chłopak kiwnął głową.  
  
— Nie działam dobrze pod presją — odparł. — Spieszyłem się i nie pomyślałem...  
  
— Jak zwykle, McCall — rzucił Jackson, sadowiąc się na kanapie. — Myślenie nie jest twoją mocną stroną.  
  
W czasie, gdy Derek przytulał Scotta i Allison, Lydia rozstawiła przyniesione przez siebie przekąski, Jackson włączył telewizor, a Erica bezceremonialnie wzięła z lodówki colę, którą teraz popijała oglądając wraz z resztą jeden z odmóżdżających, popołudniowych programów.  
  
Derek skrzywił się i westchnął. Nie zapowiadało się, że szybko sobie pójdą, jednak nie miał serca ich wyrzucać. Chwycił butelkę wina i udał się do kuchni, przyłapując Stilesa na podbieraniu mu zapasów Doritos.  
  
— Wybacz, stary — rzucił, gdy go tylko zobaczył, z ustami wciąż pełnymi chrupek. — Wiem, że obiecałem ci piernik, ale tata mnie uziemił, więc upiekę ci go najwcześniej w przyszłym tygodniu. Ale nie pożałujesz — dodał, akcentując każde słowo poprzez stuknięcie palcem w pierś Dereka. — To specjalny przepis mojej mamy, twoje kubki smakowe umrą z rozkoszy.  
  
Derek kiwnął głową i odstawił wino do półki.  
  
— Skoro masz szlaban, to co tu robisz? — spytał, nie patrząc na niego.  
  
— Urwaliśmy się z treningu lacrosse — odparł nonszalancko Stiles, po tym, jak wepchnął do ust kolejną garść Doritos. — Trener nas zabije — dodał z szerokim uśmiechem, jakby to była zabawna perspektywa. — Przepraszam za Scotta — powiedział, zezując na zamykaną przez Dereka półkę. — To mój najlepszy przyjaciel i choć szlag mnie trafia, muszę przyznać rację Jacksonowi - nie jest zbyt bystry. — Nachylił się do Dereka i konspiracyjnym szeptem dodał: — Kocham go jak brata i ma naprawdę dobre serce, ale mówimy o człowieku, który myśli, że rodzynki rosną na drzewach. — Klepnął go w plecy i puścił mu oczko, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł do salonu, skandując do telewizora słowa, których Derek nie rozumiał.  
  
***  
  
Stiles, tak jak obiecał, pojawił się u niego tydzień później wraz z upieczonym przez siebie piernikiem. Ciasto, również jak obiecał, było wyjątkowo dobre, stanowiąc miłą odmianę po jedzeniu, do którego przywykł Derek. Stiles przyniósł ze sobą dwa filmy o superbohaterach i oglądali je cały wieczór, przygryzając ciasto i popijając colę. Derek skłamałby, mówiąc, że źle spędził ten czas i nawet poczuł lekki zawód, kiedy Stiles musiał się zbierać.  
  
Stało się to ich rutyną. Stiles przychodził co kilka dni, wtedy, gdy Szeryf był w pracy, i oglądali filmy podczas jedzenia pizzy, chińszczyzny czy jakichś słodyczy. Do Dereka dotarło, że Stiles musiał czuć się odsunięty, od kiedy Scott zamieszkał z Isaakiem i większość czasu spędzał z Allison. Z tego, co wiedział, kiedyś byli nierozłączni, więc teraz Stiles zwyczajnie nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca, z natury będąc bardzo towarzyską osobą.  
  
Chłopak zapytał się go raz czy przeszkadza mu, że przychodzi do loftu. Derek odparł, że nie i więcej do tematu nie wracali, zwyczajnie ciesząc się obecnością drugiej osoby. Derek nawet przywykł do potoku słów, jakim zalewał go Stiles, nieważne czy jadł, czy oglądał film. To było niezwykłe, że jeszcze nie ochrypł, ale widocznie lata praktyki wytrenowały mu gardło w wielogodzinnym mówieniu. Stiles nadawał o wszystkim. O szkole, o tym-dupku-Harrisie, o lacrosse, o zdrowiu swojego ojca, o Dalajlamie, o magicznej lamie, o śnie, w którym był śmiercionośną oponą i rozprasował Jacksona na asfalcie. Derek słuchał, od czasu do czasu wtrącając słowo czy dwa zachęcony entuzjastyczną reakcją Stilesa i złapał się na tym, że naprawdę lubi ich wspólne wieczory, coraz tęskniej wyczekując każdego z nich.  
  
Z czasem zaczął mówić więcej, wracać do niemal zapomnianych wspomnień. To było jak ponowne wejście do pokoju, do którego nie wchodziło się od lat. Odsuwał kolejne szuflady znajdując schowane tam skarby w postaci uśmiechu jego mamy, zapachu taty czy silnych ramion Laury, trzymających go opiekuńczo podczas bezsennych nocy.  
  
— Kiedy miałem jakieś piętnaście lat — zaczął, dzieląc się ze Stilesem kolejnym, dobrym wspomnieniem, jakie posiadał — Laura spotykała się z takim jednym Dennisem. Ten chłopak był tragiczny. Nosił skórzaną kurtkę z ćwiekami i nakładał tonę żelu na te swoje mysie włosy i myślał, że jest fajny. — Stiles parsknął, czekając na dalszy ciąg. Już dawno przestali skupiać się na _Strażnikach Galaktyki_. — Raz przyprowadziła go do domu. Przez cały czas zwracał się do niej „mała” nosowym, irytującym głosem. Nie mam pojęcia, co ona w nim widziała. Prawdopodobnie chciała po prostu wkurzyć mamę. Akurat w momencie, w którym przechodziłem obok pokoju Laury, zapytał się jej, czy uważa, że jest seksowny. — Stiles zaśmiał się na całe gardło, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. — Czekaj, to nie koniec historii! Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, więc wszedłem do jej pokoju i powiedziałem mu: Ja uważam, że jesteś seksowny — wyszeptał niskim głosem, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami, dokładnie markując to, co zrobił kilka lat temu.  
  
Stiles prawie spadł z kanapy, rycząc ze śmiechu.  
  
— Nie zrobiłeś tego! — wydusił, kiedy był już w stanie nabrać powietrza, czerwony na twarzy.  
  
— Zrobiłem — odparł Derek, kiwając głową. — Gdybyś widział jego minę! — Zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie, patrząc przed siebie, jakby wciąż mógł to zobaczyć. — Laura się wściekła. Nie odzywała się do mnie przez miesiąc. Dennis nigdy więcej nas nie odwiedził. — Odwrócił się w kierunku Stilesa, nadal szeroko się uśmiechając, i dostrzegł, że spojrzenie chłopaka się zmieniło. — Co? — zapytał.  
  
— Powinieneś się częściej śmiać — odparł Stiles, nadal się uśmiechając. — Śmiech ci pasuje.  
  
— Jakoś nie miałem ostatnio ku temu zbyt wiele okazji — powiedział, ale czuł się lekko, jakby zrzucił z piersi spory balast.  
  
— Teraz już masz — rzucił Stiles, uderzając go pięścią w ramię i odwracając się z powrotem do ekranu telewizora. — W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że był z ciebie taki zgrywus — dodał, widocznie dalej rozpamiętując to, czego się dowiedział.  
  
— Było minęło — odparł Derek, ale nie jego głos nie miał w sobie tyle goryczy, co zazwyczaj.  
  
***  
  
Kilka dni później oglądali jakiś horror klasy Z, bo na określenie tego zła zwykłe B było za cienkie. Co chwilę zaśmiewali się ze strasznych efektów specjalnych albo marnej gry aktorskiej. W momencie, w którym zły duch nawiedził choinkę, obaj stwierdzili, że im wystarczy i przełączyli na powtórkę jakiegoś serialu kryminalnego.  
  
— Stary, następnym razem totalnie musimy obejrzeć bollywoodzki film akcji — powiedział Stiles tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — To świat, w którym takie rzeczy jak logika i fizyka nie istnieją. Czysta magia.  
  
— Stoi, ale ty tego szukasz w Internecie — rzucił Derek, bo nie było szans, żeby dał się wrobić w wyszukiwanie bollywoodzkiego filmu akcji.  
  
— Stoi — odparł Stiles i przeciągnął się.  
  
To właśnie wtedy Derek to zobaczył. Gdy Stiles uniósł ręce nad głowę, jego koszulka z Kapitanem Ameryką podniosła się i odsłoniła fragment brzucha. Po wewnętrznej stronie biodra chłopaka znajdował się duży, ciemnoczerwony i okrągły ślad, w połowie schowany za gumką od bokserek. Oczy Dereka rozszerzyły się w napływającym zrozumieniu, a wtedy Stiles szybkim, gwałtownym ruchem naciągnął koszulkę, zakrywając malinkę. Odchrząknął nerwowo. Derek czuł jego rosnące zażenowanie, a także widział krew napływającą mu do twarzy. Stiles nie spojrzał na niego, twardo wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Siedzieli przez kilka minut w krępującej ciszy.  
  
— Muszę już iść — powiedział Stiles, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Derek nie zatrzymał go, mimo że zazwyczaj Stiles zostawał przynajmniej godzinę dłużej.  
  
***  
  
Derek długo nie mógł zasnąć rozmyślając o zachowaniu Stilesa. To nie było do niego podobne. Stiles nawet słowem nie wspomniał, że jest kimś zainteresowany, a przecież paplał cały czas o najróżniejszych głupotach. Taka malinka mogła pojawić się tylko w określonych okolicznościach, więc tym bardziej Derek był zdziwiony, że Stiles nie powiedział mu, że ma dziewczynę. Jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś tu nie grało. Stiles był tak bardzo zawstydzony; cały zesztywniał, kiedy zorientował się, że Derek dostrzegł malinkę. Stiles coś ukrywał, a choć Derek nigdy nie zarzuciłby sobie wścibstwa, nie podobało się to na tyle, że postanowił dowiedzieć się prawdy.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za miłe słowa i kudosy. Postaram się ostatni rozdział wrzucić jeszcze w lipcu ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Derek spędził niemal całą noc i następny ranek na myśleniu o malince Stilesa. To byłoby dość żałosne — bo w końcu kim on był, by interesować się życiem prywatnym Stilesa — gdyby nie reakcja chłopaka, którą Derek wciąż miał przed oczami. Przypomniał sobie, jak sam się zachowywał, gdy Kate po raz pierwszy się do niego zbliżyła i poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Wolał jednak nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie najpierw wybadać teren dyskretnie i subtelnie.  
  
— Stiles ma dziewczynę? — zapytał Scotta podczas treningu dwa dni później.  
  
Tak, po minie Scotta zorientował się, że jego pytanie było tak dyskretne i subtelne, jak to sobie zaplanował.  
  
— Nie — odparł Scott, przyglądając mu się ze zdziwieniem. — Chyba nie. Nic nie mówił, a jego zapach się nie zmienił... Czemu właściwie pytasz?  
  
_Dyskretnie i subtelnie_ , powtarzał sobie. _Dyskretnie i subtelnie._  
  
— Ma malinkę na brzuchu.  
  
_Brawo, idioto. Możesz sobie pogratulować_ , skarcił się w duchu.  
  
— Skąd, u diabła, wiesz, że Stiles ma malinkę na brzuchu? — Brwi Scotta zmarszczyły się jeszcze mocniej, a do jego zdziwienia dołączyła teraz mocna woń podejrzliwości.  
  
— Zauważyłem przypadkiem — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
Dobrą stroną tego, że wilkołaki nie potrafiły się nawzajem okłamać, było to, że nie mogli sobie również zarzucić jakichś chorych scenariuszy.  
  
— Okej — odparł ostrożnie Scott, ale jego mina nie złagodniała. — Dużo czasu spędzacie ostatnio razem — dodał. To nie było pytanie.  
  
— Myślę, że Stilesowi brakuje najlepszego przyjaciela, któremu czasu wystarcza tylko dla dziewczyny i nowego współlokatora — powiedział Derek, wiedząc, że jedynie wzbudzając poczucie winy w Scotcie, uda mu się wyjść z tej sytuacji bez szwanku.  
  
Tak, jak przewidział, Scott zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.  
  
— To nie tak... — zaczął chłopak, ale Derek wiedział, że stoi na wygranej pozycji.  
  
— Wracajmy do treningu — rzucił tylko, po czym pognał w las, nie czekając na Scotta.  
  
***  
  
Pomimo obaw, że będzie inaczej, Stiles, tak jak zapowiedział, pojawił się u niego w środowe popołudnie, przynosząc ze sobą torbę ciastek. Sam zapach — pomarańczy i czekolady — sprawił, że Derek uśmiechnął się błogo. Stiles odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale nie do końca, jakby go coś powstrzymywało.  
  
Rozsiedli się tak jak zawsze na kanapie i Stiles włączył jakiś film o superbohaterach, do którego Derek nie przywiązywał większej uwagi. Przez cały seans skupiony był na Stilesie — chłopak nie ekscytował się tak, jak zazwyczaj. Nie podskakiwał, nie wyzywał postaci od idiotów, nie rzucał popcornem w znienawidzonych aktorów, ani nie cieszył się za każdym razem, gdy czarny charakter dostawał manto. Wiercił się bardziej, częściej przygryzał wargę, a lekki zapach zdenerwowania emanował z jego skóry.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy mam dziewczynę, powinieneś zapytać mnie, a nie Scotta — powiedział gdzieś w połowie filmu, nie odwracając spojrzenia od telewizora. — I nie musiałeś mu mówić o... no wiesz.  
  
— Przepraszam — odparł od razu Derek, czując napływające poczucie winy. Stiles miał rację – nie miał prawa rozpowiadać o czymkolwiek, co dotyczyło życia prywatnego chłopaka, nie uzgadniając tego wcześniej z nim samym. — Po prostu zaniepokoiła mnie twoja reakcja — dodał szczerze.  
  
Stiles spiął się, co tylko pogłębiło uczucie niepokoju, który odczuwał Derek.  
  
— Stiles, możesz mi powiedzieć — rzucił w końcu, nie wytrzymując napięcia. Stiles przygryzał wargę jeszcze mocniej, niż poprzednio, nadal odmawiając patrzenia na Dereka.  
  
— Nie ma o czym — odparł tylko, udając, że nadal ogląda film.  
  
— Wiem, że nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś i nie naciskam, ale odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie. — Derek wziął głęboki oddech, w tej samej chwili, w której Stiles przestał oddychać w oczekiwaniu na jego słowa. — Czy to się stało wbrew twojej woli?  
  
— Nie — rzucił, a jego serce wykonało ten lekki przeskok, o którego brak modlił się Derek, w duchu jednak się go spodziewając.  
  
— Przecież wiesz, że wiem, kiedy kłamiesz — powiedział cicho i bez wyrzutu w głosie.  
  
— Do jasnej cholery, Derek, zostaw to! — ryknął Stiles i zerwał się na nogi, po czym sięgnął po porzuconą na fotelu torbę. Chwycił ją tak gwałtownie, że jej zawartość rozsypała się na podłodze z głośnym hałasem. Przeklął siarczyście, po czym zaczął zbierać rzeczy i pakować je z powrotem. Całe jego ciało aż drżało z gniewu i poniżenia, które sprawiły, że żołądek Dereka boleśnie się skurczył. Sam nie ruszył się z kanapy. — To była jednorazowa sprawa, rozumiesz? — warczał dalej Stiles, zbierając rzeczy i ciskając je do torby. — To nawet nie był człowiek! I co najważniejsze, to nie jest twoja sprawa!  
  
Posłał Derekowi zawstydzone spojrzenie, zanim zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył do drzwi. Dopiero w tym momencie Derek podniósł się z kanapy i dogonił Stilesa w ostatnim momencie, łapiąc ramię chłopaka i odwracając go twarzą do siebie.  
  
— Jak to nie był człowiek? — warknął bardziej ze złości na cokolwiek, co śmiało zaatakować Stilesa, niż na niego samego, ale Stiles skulił się w sobie, unikając jego spojrzenia, jakby atak skierowany był ku niemu.  
  
— Proszę, zostaw to. To naprawdę nic takiego. — Głos Stilesa był teraz cichy i tak niepodobny do jego naturalnego, podekscytowanego paplania. Brzmiał na pokonanego i Derek nie miał serca zmuszać go do odpowiedzi, których nie chciał udzielić. Kiwnął głową, po czym puścił jego ramię i odsunął się kilka kroków, dając mu wolną drogę. Przez chwilę łudził się, że być może Stiles zdecyduje się jednak zostać i powie, co się stało, jednak chłopak niemal natychmiast odwrócił się i wyszedł, zasuwając za sobą metalowe drzwi z głośnym zgrzytem.  
  
***  
  
Minął tydzień. Tydzień spędzony na rozmyślaniach nocami, gryzieniu się ze sobą i robieniu w myślach długich list za i przeciw, aż Derek w końcu zdecydował, że nie może tego dłużej ciągnąć. Stiles nie pojawił się w lofcie, od kiedy wyszedł po ich ostatniej rozmowie. Odpisywał na jego SMS-y krótko i zwięźle, co było w ogóle do niego niepodobne. Przestał także odbierać telefony, a kiedy już to robił, za każdym razem kłamał, że nie ma czasu, po czym się rozłączał. W przypływie desperacji Derek zapytał Scotta, czy ze Stilesem wszystko w porządku, na co chłopak odparł, że Stiles zaczął go unikać i to przeważyło szalę.  
  
Zbliżała się dwudziesta trzecia, kiedy Derek wreszcie stanął pod oknem domu Stilinskich. Samochodu Szeryfa nie było na podjeździe, co oznaczało, że mężczyzna musiał mieć nocną zmianę. Na to liczył Derek. Chciał mieć czas, by spokojnie porozmawiać ze Stilesem bez obawy, że Szeryf nagle wpadnie do pokoju, a oni będą musieli się gęsto tłumaczyć, co Derek tam właściwie robił. Jak na człowieka ojciec Stilesa miał niezwykle ciche kroki, a jego zapach był na tyle neutralny, że Derek wolał nie ryzykować.  
  
Wspiął się po murze i otworzył szerzej już uchylone okno. Stiles, tak jak się spodziewał, nie spał, siedząc po turecku na łóżku z laptopem przed sobą i oglądał jakiś film. Miał na sobie koszulkę z Batmanem i dresowe spodnie. Jego włosy były mokre, zapewne po prysznicu, a profil oświetlony głównie jasnym światłem monitora wyostrzył się i spoważniał. Stiles wyglądał w tej chwili po prostu pięknie, uśmiechając się kpiąco podczas każdego wybuchu, przesuwając długimi palcami po karku, odgarniając kosmyki, które co jakiś czas przylepiały mu się do czoła. Derek siedział przez dłuższy czas na parapecie i dotarło do niego, że bezczelnie się gapi, więc wszedł do środka i cicho odchrząknął. Rezultat był natychmiastowy.  
  
— O mój Boże! — wrzasnął Stiles, wierzgając w powietrzu, po czym z hukiem spadł z łóżka. Zaraz się podniósł, pocierając gwałtownie łokieć i patrząc nienawistnie na Dereka. — Mógłbyś uprzedzić! Zawału można dostać, gdy się tak skradasz!  
  
— Nie odbierasz moich telefonów, a gdybym napisał, że do ciebie jadę, zapewne opuściłbyś dom — odparł Derek, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
— Może miałbym ku temu powód, co? — rzucił gniewnie Stiles, podnosząc z podłogi laptop i przeklinając. — Może, bo ja wiem, nie chcę cię widzieć?  
  
Jego słowa zabolały, ale Derek nie pokazał tego po sobie. W końcu jedyną bronią Stilesa był sarkazm, a to że po niego sięgnął musiało oznaczać, że czuł się zagrożony. Derek nie lubił zbędnie przedłużać, więc od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.  
  
— Kiedy Kate po raz pierwszy się do mnie zbliżyła, nie czekała na moje pozwolenie — zaczął, opierając się o parapet. Gniewny wyraz na twarzy Stilesa złagodniał, a jeśli miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, zachował to dla siebie, pozwalając, by Derek kontynuował. — Ledwo co skończyłem szesnaście lat, Paige była wciąż żywą raną w moim sercu i wtedy pojawiła się ona – piękna, starsza i zainteresowana takim gówniarzem, jak ja. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, kiedy nagle miała rękę w moich spodniach. Nie było w tym delikatności czy uczucia. Wszystko działo się za szybko. W tamtym czasie myślałem, że to dlatego, że jest starsza i doświadczona. Że to wszystko jest normalne. Przekonałem sam siebie, że ją kocham i że ona kocha mnie, skoro ze mną jest. Potem okazało się, że robiła to, by dotrzeć do mojej rodziny, a ja jej na to pozwoliłem.  
  
Stiles przysiadł z powrotem na łóżku, obserwując go tymi wielkimi, bursztynowymi oczami, w których teraz nie było nic poza smutkiem. Cały gniew wyparował z niego, kiedy Derek opowiadał o swojej przeszłości. Stiles, jak się nakręcił, potrafił gadać godzinami z przerwami jedynie na oddech, ale kiedy było potrzeba, potrafił też wysłuchać, co właśnie udowadniał, nie przerywając Derekowi nawet jednym słowem. Cisza osiadła w pokoju, ciężka i nieprzyjemna.  
  
— Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? — zapytał w końcu Stiles, widocznie nie mogąc jej dłużej znieść.  
  
— Ponieważ chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że cokolwiek się stało, nie było twoją winą. Sukkuby to bardzo sprytne stworzenia i nie jednego już wykorzystały, by się pożywić.  
  
Stiles schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął przeciągle. Zawstydzenie znowu go wypełniło, tym razem w parze z żalem. Choć Derek nie należał do osób, które potrafiły pocieszać innych, teraz naprawdę chciał obok niego usiąść i dać mu choć trochę ukojenia w postaci zwykłej obecności drugiego człowieka.  
  
— Mogłem powiedzieć, że się upiłem i z kimś przespałem — wymamrotał Stiles do swoich dłoni. — To znaczy mógłbym, gdybyś nie był cholernym wilkołakiem i nie wiedział, kiedy kłamię — poprawił się, a jego głos nabrał znacznie więcej jadu. — To zwykła głupota, Derek, a urosło to do takich rozmiarów, że przychodzisz do mnie w nocy i zwierzasz mi się z tematu, o którym nigdy nie mówisz i nie wiem, jak mam na to zareagować! — powiedział podniesionym tonem, w końcu spoglądając na Dereka. Był tak widocznie zagubiony, że Derek w końcu porzucił swój azyl w postaci parapetu i w kilku krokach przemierzył pokój, po czym usiadł przy Stilesie.  
  
— Nic, co dotyczy ciebie, nie jest głupotą — powiedział szczerze, obserwując, jak oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, po czym chłopak ponownie schował twarz w dłoniach, jęcząc głośno.  
  
— Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje — wymamrotał ponownie i Derek naprawdę nie wiedział, o które „to” mu w tym momencie chodzi. — Umrzesz ze śmiechu, kiedy powiem ci prawdę — dodał, dalej nie podnosząc głowy.  
  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, bo akurat takiego wyznania to się nie spodziewał.  
  
— Stiles, cokolwiek się stało, nie będę się z tego śmiał — odparł śmiertelnie poważnie. Stiles naprawdę miał o nim tak niskie mniemanie, że sądził, że Derek go wyśmieje?  
  
— Właśnie o to mi chodzi! — warknął Stiles, rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie. — Derek, nic złego się nie stało! To nie był sukkub, to nie było nic... żywego! — parsknął nerwowo. — Wydaje ci się, że padłem ofiarą „złego dotyku” — zrobił cudzysłów palcami w powietrzu — ale tak nie było!  
  
— Kto ci zrobił tę malinkę, Stiles? — zapytał w końcu wprost, obserwując zmagania Stilesa, którego skrępowanie chyba osiągnęło apogeum, bo teraz nie chował twarzy w dłoniach, a włożył głowę między nogi i otoczył ją ramionami, jakby chciał się odciąć od całego świata. Gdyby Derek nie był wilkołakiem, nie usłyszałby cichego, stłumionego słowa, jakie wydobyło się z jego ust.  
  
— Odkurzacz.  
  
— Co takiego? — dopytał Derek, pewny, że po raz pierwszy w życiu musiał się przesłyszeć.  
  
— Odkurzacz! — ryknął Stiles, wyciągając czerwoną twarz spomiędzy nóg. — Nie udawaj, że nie usłyszałeś za pierwszym razem!  
  
— Ale... ale co?  
  
— Sam nie wiem, jak to się stało! — rzucił Stiles, pomimo skrępowania przełączając się na tryb paplania. — Tata kazał mi odkurzyć salon i nie chciało mi się odsuwać półki pod telewizorem, więc zdjąłem końcówkę i jakoś musiałem się potknąć. Tak to się stało — dodał, wskazując na miejsce na swoim brzuchu, gdzie dwa tygodnie temu Derek dostrzegł malinkę.  
  
— To odkurzacz zrobił ci malinkę? — zapytał powoli Derek, chcąc się upewnić.  
  
— Zaśmiej się, a przysięgam ci, że postrzelę cię kulą z tojadem.  
  
Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie: Stiles z morderczym wyrazem twarzy, Derek walcząc z drgającym kącikiem ust. W końcu nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Stiles nabrał ze świstem powietrza, ale zanim zdążył podnieść się z łóżka i spełnić swoją obietnicę, Derek instynktownie otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie.  
  
— Boże, to był odkurzacz — wymruczał niedowierzająco w jego mokre włosy. — A ja tak się o ciebie martwiłem. Nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi od razu, zanim zacząłem podejrzewać cholerne sukkuby?  
  
Stiles pozostał nieruchomy w jego ramionach i do Dereka dotarło, że potraktował go jak jedną ze swoich bet, którą przecież Stiles nie był. Poza tym nigdy nie dzielili tak bliskiego kontaktu fizycznego, więc skrępowanie natychmiast mu się udzieliło i zaczął się od niego odsuwać. Stiles jednak chwycił jego ramię, nie pozwalając Derekowi oddalić się za bardzo.  
  
— Jak byś zareagował, gdybym od razu powiedział ci prawdę? — zapytał Stiles, patrząc na niego ze zwątpieniem.  
  
— Umarłbym ze śmiechu — odparł szczerze Derek, po czym obaj parsknęli zduszonym śmiechem, a nerwowa atmosfera zaczęła powoli ustępować.  
  
— Naprawdę się o mnie martwiłeś? — spytał głosem, w którym przebijało się niedowierzanie.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział Derek i odgarnął mu mokre kosmyki z czoła. To był odruch, naturalny i całkowicie niezamierzony, i może przez to tak bardzo go wystraszył. Cofnął rękę, nie bardzo rozumiejąc swoje zachowanie. — Myślałem, że ktoś cię skrzywdził. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło.  
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się nerwowo, zanim odsunął się od Dereka.  
  
— Oglądam właśnie dość niezły film. Może chcesz się przyłączyć?  
  
Derek kiwnął głową i po chwili obaj oglądali pełen wybuchów, broni palnej i wyścigów samochodowych film, co jakiś czas spoglądając na siebie z uśmiechem błądzącym w kącikach ust.  
  
***  
  
Stiles wrócił do jego mieszkania na wieczorne seanse, a razem z nim ciastka, popcorn i śmiech rozbrzmiewający w zimnych ścianach loftu nawykłych do ciszy. Coraz częściej także wpadała reszta stada, ustanawiając mieszkanie Dereka za miejsce sobotnich nocy filmowych. To było dobre, przypominające rodzinę w ten ciepły, przytulny sposób. Derek łapał się na tym, że coraz częściej się uśmiechał. Pierwszą reakcją zawsze było poczucie winy, ale kiedy widział szeroki, zachęcający uśmiech Stilesa, bolesne kłucie w sercu stawało się lżejsze i Derek pozwolił sobie marzyć, że być może pewnego dnia zniknie całkowicie. Im dłużej przebywał ze Stilesem, im częściej słyszał jego śmiech i im mocniej loft przesiąkał zapachem chłopaka, tym bardziej Derek w to wierzył.  
  
Wypracowali ze Stilesem pewien grafik — jeśli Szeryf miał nocną zmianę w piątek, ten wieczór poświęcali na horrory. Tym razem oglądali _Labirynt fauna_  i za każdym razem, gdy na ekranie pojawił się potwór bez oczu, Stiles dociskał dłonie do twarzy i otwierał szeroko usta w genialnej jego parodii. Derek starał się na niego nie patrzeć, ale co chwila wzrok mu uciekał w bok i potrzebował całej swojej silnej woli, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
  
— Możesz przestać to robić? — fuknął, gdy Stiles niemal trącał go nosem w próbie zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. — Próbuję się bać.  
  
Stiles oczywiście nic sobie z niego nie robił, dalej odtwarzając potwora. Derek trzymał na kolanach miskę popcornu i śmiał się przez cały film, jakby oglądał naprawdę świetną komedię. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił.  
  
— Głodny jestem — rzucił Stiles, chwilę po tym, jak na ekranie pojawiły się napisy.  
  
Derek zerknął na puste opakowania po pizzy, kręconych frytkach, ciastkach, a także na cztery puszki coli walające się po stole, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na smętne resztki popcornu w misce, którą nadal trzymał na kolanach. Następnie spojrzał na Stilesa, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.  
  
— Mówisz poważnie? — spytał, zbity z tropu.  
  
— Przecież wiesz, że tak! — warknął oskarżycielsko Stiles. — Ja wciąż rosnę! Potrzebuję się dobrze odżywiać! — Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, przyglądając się mu się wielkimi, błagalnymi oczami. Derek wiedział, że był na przegranej pozycji. — Masz coś dobrego? — spytał Stiles, mrugając jak postać z kreskówki.  
  
Derek westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
  
— Chodź — rzucił, wstając z kanapy i kierując się do kuchni. Stiles od razu za nim podążył, podskakując z ekscytacji co dwa kroki. Gdyby miał ogon, zapewne merdałby teraz jak szalony.  
  
Derek zajrzał do lodówki, witając się z marchewkami i sałatą. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Stilesowi i zamknął lodówkę. „Królicze jedzenie” zostawił sobie, przeglądając kolejne półki w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co będzie odpowiadało Stilesowi. W sumie mogli coś zamówić, ale o tej godzinie musieliby czekać na dostawę dwa razy dłużej, a Stiles już niecierpliwie bębnił palcami o oparcie krzesła. Doprawdy, gdyby miał w rękach sztućce zapewne uderzałby nimi o blat stołu, skandując: „JEŚĆ, JEŚĆ!”. Jak dziecko.  
  
Derek w końcu wyłowił z odmętów półki słoik sosu pomidorowego i usłyszał, jak oddech Stilesa przyspieszył. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Następnie wrócił do poszukiwań, jednak szybko stało się jasne, że makaron od dawna nie mieszkał w jego kuchni.  
  
— Wybacz, Stiles — zaczął, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. — Chyba musimy coś zamówić. Nie mam makaronu.  
  
Odgłos, który wydobył się z gardła Stilesa, przypominał jęk konającego zwierzęcia.  
  
— Ale zanim przyjadą, miną wieki! — sapnął, nerwowo przebierając nogami. — A Stiles jest głodny! Teraz! — wyjęczał żałośnie.  
  
— Zawsze możesz wrócić do swojego domu — zaproponował Derek, obserwując go niewzruszony. — Tam na pewno znajdziesz coś do jedzenia.  
  
— O, nie-nie-nie! — rzucił Stiles, kręcąc głową. — Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo!  
  
Sam zaczął przeglądać szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia, a Derek nie miał serca mu tego zabronić. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że Stiles czuł się w jego mieszkaniu wyjątkowo dobrze i bardzo niechętnie je opuszczał. Dla kogoś takiego, jak Stiles, samotność była najgorszą torturą. Musiał być w towarzystwie co najmniej jednej osoby, bo inaczej ogarniał go dziwny niepokój. Więc Derek stał dalej w kuchni z założonymi na piersi rękami, obserwując zmagania Stilesa w próbie zdobycia pożywienia. Stiles grzebał w szafkach niczym nornica, przeglądając zaopatrzenie, długimi palcami rozsuwając ich zawartość, nawet węsząc. Wyglądał komicznie i uroczo jednocześnie, i Derek zganił się w myślach za to drugie.  
  
— A-ha! — wrzasnął zwycięsko Stiles, otwierając ostatnią półkę. — Znalazłem ryżyk! — dodał uszczęśliwionym głosem, dociskając do serca opakowanie ryżu i szczerząc się jak debil.  
  
Derek ukrył twarz w dłoniach, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że pełen euforii zapach Stilesa nagle zgęstniał i przeistoczył się w coś, czego nie mógł rozpoznać. Podniósł głowę, zauważając, że Stiles nadal dociskał opakowanie ryżu do piersi, ale już się nie uśmiechał, zamiast tego wpatrując w szoku we wnętrze półki. Po chwili włożył do środka rękę i coś z niej wyciągnął. Otworzył zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, na której leżały dwie części świeczki. Wpatrywał się w nie z rozchylonymi ustami, a Derek miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.  
  
— Dlaczego jej nie wyrzuciłeś? — wydusił w końcu Stiles, podnosząc na niego pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie.  
  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Nie wiem — odparł szczerze, nie mając pojęcia, w jaki sposób mógłby komuś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego schował złamaną świeczkę za opakowaniem ryżu.  
  
Spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy, czując się nagle bardzo niepewnie. Kiedy wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na Stilesa, ten wyglądał, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję. Odstawił ryż na blat, zacisnął świeczkę w drugiej dłoni i przemierzył kuchnię, stając krok przed Derekiem. Zanim Derek zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, poczuł usta Stilesa na swoich, delikatne i niepewne. Pocałunek trwał góra dwie sekundy. Żaden z nich nie zamknął oczu.  
  
— Było dziwnie? — spytał Stiles, oblizując wargę.  
  
— Nie — odparł Derek, potrząsając głową.  
  
Stiles wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, przeskakując spojrzeniem z jednego oka Dereka na drugie, jakby próbował któreś z nich złapać na kłamstwie.  
  
— To dobrze — powiedział w końcu. Oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł milę. — Bo mam zamiar to robić częściej.  
  
Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym wsunął dłoń we włosy Stilesa i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Tym razem był pewny, mocny i namiętny. Obaj zamknęli oczy.  
  
***

  
**10 miesięcy później**

  
  
— _Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam. Niech żyje naaaam!_  
  
Derek nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż błogiej ciszy. Stiles stał za nim, szczelnie zakrywając mu oczy dłońmi i prowadził go do salonu, gdzie zebrała się cała wataha, a także Szeryf i Melissa. _Sto lat_  zapewne nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby Stiles nie ryczał mu słów piosenki prosto do ucha. Tego po prostu nie dało się nazwać „śpiewaniem”. Stiles nie kłamał, gdy mówił, że nie ma za grosz słuchu. Fałszował tak potwornie, że Derekowi chciało się płakać, ale czym był jeden defekt na tle całej wspaniałości Stilesa, jak mawiał sam chłopak. Derek kochał go całym sercem. Kiedy nie śpiewał, oczywiście.  
  
Stiles w końcu zdjął dłonie z oczu Dereka i położył mu je na ramionach, nerwowo wiercąc się za jego plecami. Gdy Derek w końcu mógł widzieć, rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc uśmiechnięte twarze, cóż, przyjaciół i poczuł ciepło w sercu. Jednak po chwili zauważył, że te uśmiechy nie były do końca szczere tak, jak sądził na początku, a raczej wyglądały tak, jakby wszyscy próbowali się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Tylko Jackson wyłamywał się z szeregu z twarzą ściągniętą wyrazem najwyższego znudzenia, które towarzyszyło mu przez większość życia.  
  
Derek w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na stolik, znajdujący się przed nim, i zamarł. Poczuł, jak Stiles chichocze w jego kark.  
  
— To ja? — zapytał lodowatym głosem, wpatrując się w biały tort, na którym namalowana była ciemną czekoladą rysunkowa twarz.  
  
Karykaturka Dereka miała ściągnięte wargi i wielkie, zmarszczone brwi, utworzone z dwóch rzędów czarnych, zapalonych świeczek. Wyglądała na wkurzoną. Stiles pokiwał głową, podczas tego ruchu pocierając brodą o jego szyję.  
  
— Musisz przyznać, że podobieństwo jest uderzające — rzucił w końcu Stiles, stając po jego lewej stronie. Przygryzał wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Kącik ust Dereka także drgnął.  
  
— Pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczki! — zachęciła go Allison, trzymając w dłoniach aparat.  
  
Derek splótł swoje palce z palcami Stilesa, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.  
  
— Mam już wszystko, czego mógłbym sobie życzyć — powiedział, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, a Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, speszony odwracając głowę. Po chwili ścisnął mocno jego dłoń.  
  
Derek pochylił się nad tortem i zdmuchnął świeczki. Pokój wypełnił się wesołym wiwatem i śmiechem. Zapach malin unosił się w powietrzu, a oczy Stilesa błyszczały, jak gwiazdy na niebie.  
  
Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko. Urodziny znów były najradośniejszym dniem w roku.  
  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tyle mi to zajęło. Zrzućmy winę na upały, przez które przegrzał mi się mózg.
> 
> W życiu nie napisałam tekstu, który miałby w sobie tyle cukru! Aż sama w to nie wierzę! Ale to fluff, a fluff musi mieć cukier ;)
> 
> Zmieniam także rating, bo nie ma tu nic, co wymaga wyższego ratingu.
> 
> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy i do zobaczenia przy następnym stereku! :*


End file.
